zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
OPA HARLEM STYLE - Zapytaj Beczkę 46
Jednogłośna Opinia Baaa...rdzo dużo internautów zobaczyło poprzedni odcinek i wyraziło jednogłośną opinię: Komentarz został usunięty – ''Autor zablokowany Pytania * Dlaczego na majtki mowi sie para majtek skoro sa jedne? - hubitri12 * Ej Krzysiu czy gdy byłeś mały, to też się bawiłeś w "Kolejarza" z innymi dziećmi? o.0 - spieg666 * czy ktoś kto nie lubi rasistów to nie toleruje ich inności?(czyli też jest rasistą)? - MrKoroder * Krzysztofie po co mowimy sad owocowy? Przeciez w zadzie rosna tylko owoce bo niema sadu wazywnego prawda? - GumiakFB * PKrzysiu. Czemu facet, gdy dziewczyna go nie chce dalej stara się o jej względy? I czemu olewa te, które za nim latają, a w wielu przypadkach są ładniejsze albo mądrzejsze? - luzik1506 * Kurwa KRZYSIU nie czepiaj się podstawówki bo chyba nigdy nie byłeś kurwa co ???????? - jakubzieba95 * Krzysiu , dlaczego gdy znani YouTuberzy dadzą obojętnie jaki komentarz pod czyimś filmikiem to od razu dostają tyle łapek w górę? - creative060396 * Krzysiu gdyby you tube było płatne to czy myślisz że byliby tam hejterzy? - artix272 * Krzysiu.Dlaczego kobiety chodzą do łazienki parami, a mężczyźni nie ? - Karolina Jankowska * krzysiu co sadzisz o grze league of legends ;>? - bukurikihuma * Krzysiu każdy się wypowiada na temat wojny na yt może i ty się wypowiesz ? - THEkolo33 * krzysiu z kąd Joker ma blizny? w starszych wersjach batmana od kwasu a w nowych ktoś lub sam się pociął... to jak w końcu to się stało?? - LawyerBlitzedPL * Generalissimusie pytanie na serio: Kordian czy Dziady? - gothmog1927 * GIMBUS TY PAŁO PRZEZ CIEBIE WSZYSTKO ZDROŻAŁO! - Oskar Grzybek * Twoja inteligencja jest adekwatna do wyglądu ;) Bardzo przyjemnie sie Ciebie ogląda,pod każdym względem ;) - Angela Umbrella * Krzysiu co sądzisz o tym meteorycie w Czelabińsku ? (w Rosji).Może to nie był żaden meteoryt tylko mistrzostwa świata w angry birds ? :D Albo była to inwazja kosmitów, ale z pomocą Czelabińskowi pospieszył Władimir Putin. ? - Geralt1622 * P Hmmm... zasubskrybuję twój kanał, jeżeli ty zasubskrybujesz mój. - RonnieTricker * Krzysiu czemu jak zostawiłem twój filmik działający ,kiedy poszedłem po zupę i wróciłem ty ciągle gadałeś ? - krokietKL * P Dlaczego ludzie wiedzą, że mleko pasteryzowane nie ma tylu wartości odżywczych co mleko obrabiane sposobem blanszowania, które ma więcej wartości odżywczych i sprzedają mleko pasteryzowane? - BrazerSoGood * Dlaczego wodór jako jedyny z pierwiastków wiązaniem kowalencyjnym osiąga dublet skoro też mógłby osiągnąć oktet.Po prostu cząsteczka składała by się z 8 atomów :p - SuperAllol * P Dlaczego nikt nie słucha mojej muzyki? - Fryderyk Chopin * P Jaki status społeczny reprezentowałbyś gdybyś urodził się w imperium kuksańców które zarządzane byłoby przez perfekcjonistę Maximusa Zbyszka którego pochodzenie sięgałoby korzeni zawiszy czarnego a jego synowie byliby potencjalnymi kupcami wolnego korpusu mlecznych śnieżynek ? - bugubaku * P Krzysiu dlaczego pieniądze szczęścia nie dają ? - foks2201 Podkład muzyczny * Danosongs - The Boom Born Blues (intro) * Danosongs - The Jump Bump * DJ Baauer - Harlem Shake (gdy Krzysztof mówi o wojnie) * PSY - Gangnam Style * Fryderyk Chopin - Etiuda Rewolucyjna Ciekawostki * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do dwóch hitów internetu - ''Harlem Shake i Gangnam Style ("Oppa Gangnam Style") * Odcinek otwiera filmik od widza mieszkającego w Norwegii - Andreasa. * Krzysztof nawiązał w odcinku do piosenki Skaldów - Króliczek. ("Nie o to chodzi, by złowić króliczka, ale by gonić go") * Krzysztof w tym odcinku poleca Maść na ból dupy. * Gonciu w jednej ze scenek mówi o charakterystycznym aktorze - Steve Buscemi * Krzysztof mówi też o serii gier Resistance, przyrównując fabułę pierwszej części do tego, co się stało w Rosji (meteoryt spadł na Czelabińsk) * Jest to pierwszy odcinek od czasu zakończenia przez Krzysztofa wyzwania Miesiąc bez Internetu. * Tym razem Chamską reklamę zrobił Gimbus - ale w ogóle nie polecał WebShows, "bo go nie było w tym odcinku". Przez to reklama była chamska w inny sposób, niż zwykle. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem